


I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mpreg, i didnt know i was pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020





	1. I Didn't Know

My names Luke Hemmings, I'm in a big boy band known as 5 seconds of summer and I didn't know I was pregnant.  
On October 19, 2014  
At 10 am Luke and the other are in the tour bus sleeping, Luke woke up needing to pee like always. It was still dark out when Luke opened he's eyes, Luke didn't think anything of it holding his pee just for a minutes. But when a sharp pain goes through his lower stomach, making him jump up hitting his head on the bunk above. Once he caught his breath, he swung he's legs over the edge. What Luke didn’t know was he woke up one of he’s band mates, who is now watching every move he makes. Ashton.

Ashton’s P.O.V

I watch him stumble just a few steps to the bathroom, I’ve been noticing things about Luke different things. Like how he can’t eat his favorite food anymore, his favorite food being peperoni pizza and no one’s noticed not even himself. He’s been having backaches, headaches, and stomachaches. But on the other hand he’s doing really well too, he looks so healthy everything about him is glowing. I heard the bathroom door open and Luke walk out to only go flying as the bus hit a bump, I jump off the top bunk to find Luke curled up in a ball shacking a little.

“Luke” I called out leaning down near him to hear him whimper

“Michael. Calum” I call, with no reply. I stand up

“MICHAEL. CALUM” I yell having them both jump up and hitting they’re heads

“God Ashton what do you want” Calum asks with his eyes closed till Michael shoved him.

“Something is wrong with Luke” I say leaning over Luke

“What happened” Michael asks

“I don’t know. But tell the bus driver we need to go to the hospital” I say sliding my arms under him to lift him up bridal style, as I lift him up he whimpered curling up on himself in my arms. I carry him to his bunk laying him down, to only have him hold onto my shirt. Once he light me go I called management, management was asking bunch of questions that I didn’t know how to answer.

At the hospital

Have you ever noticed how ugly a waiting room is, like come on. Colors are supposed to be vibrant not I don’t know stale, it looks sunless, dim, dismal, murky, and unwelcoming. I think I got lost in what I was thinking because last thing I know is I fell asleep.

Luke’s P.O.V

All Luke could hear was humming, ringing nothing else, but he could see people. People he didn’t know, People he couldn’t hear as they’re mouths moved. Luke began to panic he didn’t know where he was, last place he was, was the tour bus. He’s breathing began to pick up speed as he planted both hands next to his hips, lifting himself up sliding his legs up. Pain that’s all he felt, pain he’s never felt before. Luke shocked himself the moment he heard a loud scream, his scream.

“What’s going on” He asked placing his hand where the pain was coming from, his stomach.

“This is very rare son” one of the male doctors, I’m guessing.

“Yes, yes very rare” another doctor says

I keep crawling in closer to myself, it hurts.

“Why does it hurt” he cries

“Son you’re in labor, your pregnant” the male doctor from before tells him

“W…What” he mumbles as the pain which I guess are Labor pains, contractions

“Can I check how dilated you are” the male doctor asks

“What” Luke mumbles confused

“Dilation, the opening of the cervix which is measured in centimeters, and effacement, the thinning of the cervix (measured in percentage), occur in a pregnant woman in labor and delivery get closer. In your case your cervix is attached to you anus, which means I would have to place a few fingers in your anus.” The doctor says

Luke was beyond confused, pregnant, dilation, cervix, Labor, anus, fingers. He was confused and in pain and all he could think is I want Ashton, why Ashton you ask because Luke loves him.

“Ashton, I want Ashton” Luke cried

“Son, we need to do this” doctor says

“Not until Ashtons here” He cries

“Ok ok” doctor said waving to a nurse

Ashton’s P.O.V

“Luke Hemmings” I hear

Ashton sits up looking around to land his eyes on a nurse, he gets up and walks over to her.

“Ya” I say

“Are you Ashton” she asks

“Yes, I’m Ashton” he says

“Ok can you put this on and come with me” she asks

“Sure” I says, it’s for Luke right


	2. I Didnt know I was pregnant part 2

I didn't even know I was pregnant part 2

Ashton's P.O.V

We walk for awhile till we came to a door, a door with the number 20 on it. The nurse was about to open it when it swing open with a gust of screams, and a few nurses walked out.

"Son you need to calm down, it's not good for the baby" I hear

Baby what about a baby.

"What about a baby" Ashton asked in the doorway, looking at the doctor then Luke.

That's when the most shocking thing happened, a noise that Echoed around the room. He didn't even notice that it was Luke crying his name till all the doctors and nurses look at him.

"Luke, hey are you ok" Ashton asks

All Ashton could make out was "I don't know but I'm scared" and "it hurts Ash it hurts" till the doctor pulled me aside, telling me everything. Luke was pregnant... Not only pregnant but in labor... Not only is he pregnant and in labor but I think it's my baby, my son or daughter.

Luke was drunk that night how ever months ago, he was flirting with Ashton so Ashton didn't think there would be anything wrong with kissing his drunk horny friend. Well kissing lead to moaning, which lead to grinding, which lead to pounding (sex). But how did we not notice, he didn't get big, no morning sickness, he didn't feel the baby move that I know of, the only thing I did notice was the pizza. The doctor also said that Luke needs to start pushing or get a c-section, this is just so much. I walk back over to Luke, what else can I do I love him.

"Luke" Ashton say and Luke looked at him

"Um sorry, do you remember us? About what we did um.... Wow so eight months ago ya do you remember sleeping with me eight months ago" Ashton asks watching as Luke started to panic. He doesn't remember...

"Luke listen to me we can't wait any longer" the doctor said

"Can't wait for what" Luke asked confused

"Luke look at me" Ashton says making Luke look at him

"Luke we had sex eight months ago and some how you got pregnant, and some how you went through eight months of being pregnant with no sign what so ever other then you not eating your favorite food" Ashton rushed out

"And your in labor, Luke." Ashton says

"And need to push, you need to push Luke" the doctor added

"But I'm...

Luke tried to say but Ashton interrupted

"But we're not ready. I know, we don't have anything for it. But I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" Ashton says

Luke looked at him

"That's not enough... I want you to love me" Luke cried


	3. I Didnt know I was pregnant part 3

Ashton's P.O.V

It was what I've always wanted, him to love me and he does. This isn't the time to freeze, he's in labor about to have our kid.

"Luke you have no idea how you saying that makes me the happiest person in the world, Luke I love you. I love you more then just a band mate or a friend, I love you so much I can picture our wedding" Ashton says "And what makes it even better is your having our baby" Ashton finishes at this point Luke was in tears

"I'm ready if you are Luke, you need to push or get cut open" Ashton says

"Okay" was all Luke could say as the nurses removed his pants and boxers.

"Luke, I really do love you. We may not be ready for this but I'm here with you and I'm ready to try" Ashton says as Luke bears down to push.

A few hours later

Ashton watch in a blur as the nurses carried they're baby way, no cry or anything. Worry rush through him, what if.... What if the baby's dead.

"Where's the baby" Ashton asked

"They're just checking her over" the doctor said

"Her... It's a girl" Luke asked

"Yes a girl, a very healthy eight pound six ounces baby girl" a nurse says walking in with a pink bundle.

Luke started crying I don't know why, I don't know if he's happy or sad.

"Would you like to hold her" the nurse asked Luke and Luke panicle shacks his head no.

That hurt Ashton's feelings so he took the baby, they're baby. She was beautiful the perfect mix of Luke and himself, at least that's what he saw.

"There are two young men asking to see you" the nurse says

Shit Michael and Calum, what... How am I going to tell them. A little whimper from the pink bundle made me think why say anything when I can show them. I walk out into the hallway, walk for a few just watching her as I walk.

"Ashton" Michael calls making me look up

Calum stood up looking right at the pink bundle, I walk closer and she cried out.

"Ashton why are you holding a baby" Michael asks confused

"Luke" was all Ashton could say

"What about Luke" Michael asks as Calum sits back down

"Luke was pregnant" Ashton says

"Was" Calum says standing up again

"Ya was" Ashton says lifting up the pink bundle

"He had it" Michael says looking at the bundle

"Yes he had her" Ashton says holding the baby close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author asking you what should we name the baby, baby names out there nothing super normal k. Full name first middle last, Ashton's last name for the baby


End file.
